Ash's shock, Princess Cynthia
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Sequel to Sheltie's 'Ketchum Girls' series regarding Cynthia. Read the story first so that you understand the story. It will Shows what happens if Cynthia is a Princess and She got pregnant from her time with Ash. He will be smarter and not dense about sex and relationships. Astral is OC. If anyone have suggestion on how to improve the story, feel free to PM me or leave me a review


Ash got a shock

Chapter 1

This is a Squeal to Ketchem's girls regarding Cynthia

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock were on a ferry heading towards Lily of the Valley Island, where the Sinnoh League's conference was to take place. Ash and Pikachu were up front watching the island come into view, while the others were relaxing on deckchairs. Finally, the teenaged trainer and his best Pok mon friend saw the island come into sight.

Ash: There it is buddy, ready to show the world how strong we are?

Pikachu: Pika Pikapi!(You bet Ash!)

Intercom: Attention everyone, we are approaching Lily of the Valley Island! Please grab your stuff and prepare to disembark and thank you for sailing with us today!  
>Upon hearing that, Ash turned to his friends and said, "Let's go get ready to get off the ferry, because I want to go register as soon as I can!"<p>

Brock: You sure are eager, Ash

Dawn smiled at the future Pok mon Doctor and said, Dawn: Can you blame him, Brock? He's been waiting three months for this tournament!

Ash: Besides, this time I'm also ready for Paul unlike at Lake Valor, so let's go!

As they made their way to the Pok mon Center so that the black-haired youth could register, they saw many Trainers also heading the same direction. Brock: Lots of competitors here, Ash

Ash: Just will only makes us more eager to compete, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!(You bet!)

When they got inside the Center, they proceeded to the front counter.

Nurse joy: Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Pok mon Center. How may I help you today?

Ash: I'd like to register for the conference please, Nurse Joy.

Nurse joy: Of course, just hand me your Pok dex and badge case so I can do that for you.

He handed nurse joy his badge case and his PokeDex

Nurse joy: Ash, you are now registered for the conference. Good luck!

Ash: Thank you Nurse Joy.

Unknown Man: Excuse me, Sir Ash and Lady Dawn, i presume

Ash: Yes, we are

Unknown Man: My name is Jervis, Cynthia's Butler. Cynthia requested an audience with the two of you, Follow me please

Brock: I got to say, Being a Regional Champion, you get the best room everywhere.

Jervis: Sir Brock will have to stay in the living room while you two go talk with Cynthia in the master suite Johann said as the doors opened. So after finding out where to put his bag, Brock proceeded to relax in the living room while Jervis led the other two to a door. Jervis: She's waiting for you inside. If you need anything, just come and ask.

Ash and Dawn: Thanks.

Cynthia: Thank you for coming as soon as you did, Ash and Dawn. Please have a seat, I have to tell you a few things.

Ash: I doubt this is just a friendly chat between friends, Champion Cynthia.

Cynthia: You are quite right, Ash and quit calling me Champion now. The last time we met resulted in some consequences I need to make the two of you aware of.

Dawn: Such as what?

Cynthia: The most important part is that I am now three months pregnant with your child, Ash. What you don't know is that i am originally a Princess of Unova. So Due to royal law, we will have to get married before I give birth so that the child will be a legitimate heir to the throne.

Dawn: How did you get pregnant, and how does this affect me?

Cynthia: I guess you are on some form of birth control, right Dawn? Due to me being a royal, I was not allowed any form of that. As to how it affects you, when my parents in unova told me about the marriage law, I asked about you since I know you love Ash as much as I do. My Mother then said that Ash could marry both of us, as long as he married us both at the same time. Ash, do you have anything to ask me?

Ash's mind was in turmoil, as hundreds of different thoughts were racing through his head. However princess Cynthia's question to him allowed him to concentrate and ask

Ash: Yes, I have two questions. One, how can I marry Dawn legally since the both of us were only 16 years old? And two, is our engagement and wedding going to be announced?

Cynthia: I did mention that to my Mother, who said that you two can marry if a judge approved of it, and she went and got one of the Supreme Court justices to sign off on the wedding. As for the announcement, it will be tomorrow after my mother arrive. Also, since i am pregnant now, i passed the Championship Titles to my sister, Astral

Ash: Then that gives me time to talk to President Goodshow and visit my mother and Professor Oak so I can tell them in person

Cynthia: How can you travel to Kanto and back in just one day?

Ash: Mewtwo.

Dawn then explained how he had the Genetic Pok mon on him.

Jervis: Is everything all right, Sir Ash?

Ash: Everything is fine, but I will need to speak with President Goodshow. I doubt we can pull off a double wedding in the one day between the elimination and championship rounds plus I prefer to give him and a few others the word about my wedding personally

Jervis: If you follow me, I can take you to see the president right now

Ash: Thank you

When he walked in the door, Charles said to him,

Charles: Ash, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here. Have a seat, and what can I do for you? I suppose you know Astral is here already.

After Ash had taken the seat indicated, he replied.

Ash: Yes, I met her on my journey and saw her battle a rival of mine. I wish I was just coming to say hello, but I need a favor from you concerning the time between the elimination and championship rounds of this year's tournament.

Astral: Why do you need a favor to do with that?

Ash: I'll be in a double wedding, and it will be impossible to execute it during the one day off.

Charles: Aren't you a little young to be getting married?

Ash: I don't have a choice in the matter, due to a royal law.

Charles: Let me guess, one of the brides-to-be is Princess in disguise, Astral's sister Cynthia?

Ash: Yes, and Dawn is the other one.

Charles: In that case, I can extend it to a week. I mean after all, a royal wedding is a rare occurrence especially during a regional conference. Will that be enough time?

Ash: Yes, and so you know, the official announcement will be made tomorrow after her parents arrive here. I now have to go tell my mother and Professor Oak.

Charles: You can use my personal video-phone if you wish

Ash: No thanks, I am going to tell them in person, and I don't have to say how I'll get there and back by tomorrow do I?

Before the president could reply, his secretary's voice came though on the intercom.

Secretary: Mr. Goodshow, there is a call for Mr. Ketchum from the ranger base near Mount Silver, Johto. Shall I patch it through to your video-phone?

Ash: I might as well take it here. I wonder what the rangers want with me.

Mr. Goodshow pushed the intercom button and replied to his secretary,

Charles: Patch it through, Joyce, as he'll take the call in here.

He then pushed the video-phone to Ash and when it rang, he picked up the handset.

Unknown voice: Ash Ketchum, I presume?

Ash: Yes, who am I speaking with?

Mason: This is Ranger Mason, remember me?

Ash: Ranger Mason, it's been a while. What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?

Mason: Do you remember that Larvitar that you reunited with its mother?

Ash: Of course I remember Larvitar. What about her?

Mason: Believe it or not, She's evolved into a full-grown Tyranitar now and wants to join your team. In these circumstances, I would have normally just captured her and sent her to your sponsoring professor, but my superiors got word of it and told me to ask you to visit the station instead. They want to honor you for the help you've been in the past apparently.

Ash: I do have to make a trip to see my mother and Professor Oak today for personal reasons, so why don't I stop by there on my back?

Mason: That's fine with us, Ash. In that case, we'll see you when you get here later today.

Charles: That sounded interesting, looks like you'll be getting another powerful partner Ash.

Ash: It'll be nice to see him again and to be able to battle with Tyranitar in the conference. Please excuse me, as I should get going. I have quite a few stops to make.

Astral: Of course, safe travels Ash, and take care of yourself and my sister.

Charles: Yes, May the blessings of Arceus go with you Ash.

Jervis: Did everything go smoothly sir?

Ash: Yes, and we now have a week for the double wedding. Please return to the suite, as I will be gone for a few hours, but I'll be back by suppertime.

Ash himself left the Pok mon Center and found a clearing where he withdrew a Pok ball from his shirt. It was attached to a silver chain, and was purple and pink on top with a white 'M' on the purple part a Master Ball. He unhooked it and tossed it.

Ash: Come on out Mewtwo.

The Genetic Pok mon materialized before him and said via telepathy.

Mewtwo: "What can I do for you, my friend?"

Ash: Will you please teleport me to Pallet Town? I need to speak with my mother and Professor Oak in person.

Mewtwo: "About your upcoming double wedding to Princess Cynthia of Unova and Dawn Berlitz?"

At his friend's nod, he continued.

Mewtwo: "Very well, teleport!"

In a flash of white light, they were gone and the clearing in the woods was empty.

End of chapter 1 


End file.
